


症结

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	症结

阴沉沉的云层里劈出一道闪电，一场猝不及防的大雨落了下来，密集的雨点敲在窗户上噼里啪啦作响。

德拉科满意地勾了勾嘴角——他今天故意没带伞，而西弗勒斯说过他今天有事。他倒要看看那家伙会不会抛下工作来接他。

他们昨天又吵架了，如果德拉科单方面暴跳如雷也算吵架的话。理由——还能是什么？敬业的教授忙着他亲爱的学生的结业论文，十二点了也不肯进到他可怜的爱人的被窝里。但最让他生气的还是当他光着两条腿从背后搂住他，把刚刚那番形容词泛滥的话说给他听时，这位教授只是冷静地把那篇论文又翻过一页，然后发出指令：“去睡觉，德拉科。”

“我怎么不记得你当年对我的论文这么上心？”他伸手把桌上的论文抢过来，气冲冲地翻了两页，“珍妮弗？你对女孩感兴趣了吗？”

“你一定要继续你毫无意义的幼稚行径的话，我可以告诉你，珍妮弗的论文比你当年的好得多。”德拉科从背后看不到他的表情，但他猜得出那张冷硬的脸上一定扬起了一个讽刺的讥笑。“你从大三起就糊弄你的作业，指望我能包庇你。”

“你叫她名字？”德拉科咬牙切齿。

德拉科在和西弗勒斯的争吵中永远会败下阵来。在对方的无动于衷、刀枪不入面前，他总是很容易失去理智，变得歇斯底里——其实他本人还算伶牙俐齿，每次和他学生时代的死对头斗嘴都能把对方嘲讽得体无完肤。但是在西弗勒斯面前不行，这个男人段位太高了。

那晚西弗勒斯一直没上床；第二天早上德拉科是摔着门出门的，顺便把另一人塞进包里的伞抽出来狠狠摔在鞋架上。

 

办公室的人越走越少。德拉科打开一个文档，打算把里面的文章再校对一遍。对面桌的隆巴顿收拾好了包，站在那踌躇了好一会儿，才小心翼翼地问他：“呃，你往哪儿走？我有车……”

“滚蛋。”他狠狠敲了两下回车，语气不善地吼道。隆巴顿被吼得缩了缩，忙不迭地逃出办公室。

“那、那你继续加油，马尔福。”那可怜的家伙临走前不忘对他这么说道。

如果那混蛋不来，他就加班他一个通宵。

最后一个人也离开了，出去前贴心地帮他倒了杯咖啡。他喝着那杯没加多少糖的苦涩饮料，鼻子突然一阵发酸。

该死的，他要分手——

“德拉科。”

他抽了抽鼻子，迅速抹了把眼睛抬起头来。一身黑衣的男人正站在门口，胸口明显地起伏着，半边身子被淋得透湿。德拉科立马就开始后悔了，西弗勒斯去年犯了肩周炎，受不住雨水这么一泡的。

他别别扭扭地从座位上站起来，向门口的男人走去，掏出手帕帮他擦着身上的水。

“我不知道今天下雨，”他低着头嘟嘟囔囔地狡辩，已经没剩多少底气。

西弗勒斯叹了口气，拉过他的胳膊。“走吧。”

 

 

他们没买车，一是家离单位都不算远，二是经济能力确实不允许——西弗勒斯虽然是个正式教授，工资却全都砸在了那套市中心的三层小公寓上——想象一下伦敦市区的恐怖的房价。至于德拉科，他被那固执的老爸断了经济来源，为他不管不顾地跟比他大二十岁的男人结婚。他预计着今年圣诞节装装可怜骗得父亲的原谅。

所以现在，他们并排走在滂沱的大雨里，一人撑一把黑伞。其实德拉科希望的是共一把，但为了照顾可怜的老西弗的肩膀，他还是委屈一下自己好了。

其实他看得出西弗勒斯有点生气，不，也许是很生气。他可能丢下了确实很重要的工作来迁就他的任性，这让他心里发热，但更多的是做过了头的愧疚。他也感觉到自己在无理取闹了。

“喂，西弗——”进了家门，德拉科扯住准备走进书房的男人，用讨好的语调叫道。西弗勒斯停了下来，冷冷地回头瞅他。

“呃，你淋湿了，我帮你换衣服？”

黑发的男人面无表情地挑起一边眉毛：“我想我还可以自理。”

“你得泡个澡，我去帮你放水。”

他说着就往浴室跑去，被西弗勒斯拉着衣领拽了回来。他踉跄了几步，在男人身前停稳，小心翼翼地抬头看西弗勒斯的表情。

西弗勒斯叹了口气，俯身在他的额头上吻了一下。“你知道错就好。”

“你不生气了？”

“嗯。”

德拉科立刻得意忘形起来，他环住西弗勒斯的脖子，踮起脚亲他的嘴唇。“你还有事吗？”

“我还有明天的课要备……”

他瘪了瘪嘴，松开了手。

“好吧，你赶紧洗个澡换衣服。”

装作失望地转身回房间时，他的嘴角扬起个不怀好意的微笑。

 

 

穿着宽松的睡袍在床上抱着那只姜黄色的加菲猫Lucius（是的，他俩难得一致的恶趣味）滚了十几圈，估摸时间差不多了，他从被蹂躏得惨不忍睹的被单上坐起来，朝书房走去。Lucius被他粗暴地扔到一边，不满地喵呜了几声。

“闭嘴，Lucius。”他嘘道，感到一股难以言喻的报复的爽快。

书房的门没全带上，一点昏黄的灯光从门缝漏出来。德拉科蹑手蹑脚地靠近，从门缝往里望去。那个黑色的身影背对着门端坐在桌前，抬起手揉了揉肩膀。

可怜的西弗。让他去帮他放松一下。

他推门进入书房，径直向那个影子走去，把头搁在男人的肩膀上。

“德拉科？”

“你不累吗，西弗？”他轻轻捏着男人的肩膀，潮热的吐息全喷在那人耳垂上。德拉科感到西弗勒斯抖了抖，开始试图推开他。

“别闹，”西弗勒斯的声音有点艰涩，“晚上再……”

“晚上再什么？”他轻笑，“我只是想帮你揉揉肩膀而已。”

他的手渐渐不安分起来，从肩膀下滑到胸口，指尖在家居服黑色的纽扣上打转，不知不觉就解开了几粒；另一只手持续向下，停在了裤腰上。

“不用帮忙吗？”德拉科坏心地戳着那个凸起，“你这样没法工作的吧。”

男人忍无可忍地把他往前一拽，让他坐在自己的大腿上。

“你总能得到你想要的，是不是？”西弗勒斯说着，扣住了他的脑袋。

“唔嗯……西弗，”德拉科热情地回吻，臀部压在那根炽热的东西上扭来扭去。他的睡袍下可什么都没穿。西弗勒斯急喘几声，按住他的腰不让他乱动，舌头沿着齿列细细地舔着。德拉科被吻得呜呜直叫，奋力扭动着想挣开腰上的束缚。他迫切地想要那根戳着自己屁股的东西，他已经一周没享用它了。

“西弗勒斯，放开……”德拉科把头向后仰着躲避亲吻，手伸到下面胡乱抓着，“让我吃掉你——让我把你的大家伙吃下去。”

他听见男人倒吸一口气的声音，胜利地扬了扬嘴角。接着，他的屁股被托起来，两根手指挤了进去。

“喔哦……你可以更快点，直接进来，”他兴奋地绷起脚趾，紧紧搂住男人的脖子。那两根手指继续不紧不慢地往里探着，西弗勒斯对他的要求置若罔闻，撩拨得他浑身发热。

不知道过了多久，后面的手指才慢吞吞加到了三根。那些手指一被抽出去，德拉科就迫不及待地拉下西弗勒斯的睡裤，用力把自己沉了下去，完整地吞吃下那根阴茎。

“哈啊……好棒，西弗……”他舒服地叹息，自发地上下起伏起来。男人带着茧的粗砺手指缓慢又用力地擦过他的乳尖，让他的喘息瞬间变了调。

他如此喜欢和他的西弗做爱……他对这段感情总是缺乏安全感。他们的年龄差、身份、家人的压力、爱人态度的不咸不淡，都让他感到莫大的压力。只有在被填满的时候，他才会把这些都抛诸脑后，全心全意地感受到自己是被爱着的。

“西弗勒斯……嗯……西弗勒斯……”

他的阴茎无人问津，可怜巴巴地随着他的动作乱甩，半透明的前液甩得到处都是。但他还是濒临高潮了，一阵阵让人眼花缭乱的快感直冲大脑，他紧紧攀着西弗勒斯的背，尖叫着喊出男人的名字。

高潮之后他靠在西弗勒斯怀里，恍惚了好一会儿。不知何时他已经被放倒在桌面上，男人双手撑在他两边，性器一下下楔进他的身体。

德拉科突然幼稚地发问：“你爱我吗，西弗？”

男人的动作顿了顿。德拉科不依不饶地盯着那对黑曜石般的双眼，试图从里面找到一点和他相同的眷恋。他看见那双眼睛轻轻阖上了，对方身子前倾，吻在他的嘴角。

“爱的。”


End file.
